


strange encounters

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: December 2018 [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Double Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Stephen Strange doesn't sleep well. But sometimes, he does.





	strange encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3.

When Stephen falls asleep from exhaustion, he doesn‘t dream. But other times he does. He dreams of the accident, of the steel nails in his hands, of seven failed attempts to save his hands. He remembers the pain that has haunted him, relives a phantom of the pain.

He doesn’t always wake up – he is used to it by now. Sometimes, on rare occasions he dreams of Mormamo – of his own death, again and again and again. He wakes up from those dreams – because everyone wakes up before they die. But he dies, not in his dream but in his memory.

He does not always realize it, but his cape – the one that teases him, that won’t bend to his will – will snuggle close to him, will try to wrap and comfort him. Sometimes when he wakes up screaming, he finds it draped across his body, hiding him from from the world. Sometimes the cape will let go the second it realizes that Stephen is awake, but other times it just wraps him tighter. It feels like an embrace, like a shield of protection Stephen didn’t know he needed. But he just holds on tight, cuddling it like a blanket.


End file.
